weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Harvey (2005)
Tropical Storm Harvey was the eighth named storm of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, forming 350 miles southwest of the island of Bermuda on August 2. Harvey passed 45 miles to the south of Bermuda early on August 4 with 60 mph winds. Harvey caused no damage, and no fatalities were reported with the storm. Harvey on August 4 https://archive.is/20131014012232/img486.imageshack.us/img486/8062/tropicalstormharveydq5.png Formation August 2, 2005 Dissipation August 8, 2005 Highest winds 65 mph Lowest pressure 994 mbar Deaths none Damages nonetd> Areas affected Bermuda Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012339/img77.imageshack.us/img77/5838/tropicalstormharveytracyq6.png A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on July 22, crossing over the Atlantic Ocean without developing. On July 28, when the wave approached the Leeward Islands, the National Hurricane Center watched the system closely for any signs of development, but this did not occur. On August 2, conditions around the system became more favorable for tropical cyclone formation, and Tropical Depression Eight had formed about 350 miles southwest of the island of Bermuda. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Harvey the next day, although high wind shear over the system caused it to have some subtropical characteristics, and also caused the official forecasts to underestimate the future strength of the storm. Early on August 4, Harvey passed 45 miles south of Bermuda with 60 mph winds. After that, Harvey became a fully tropical storm, then headed northeast away from Bermuda and out to sea in the open Atlantic Ocean. While doing this, Harvey strengthened to reach its peak of 65 mph winds. While wind shear over the system was expected to weaken Harvey, it didn't weaken it very much, but the storm's motion became erratic. On the evening of August 8, Harvey became an extratropical storm, surviving another few days before dissipating northwest of the Azores on August 14. Preparations 'Bermuda' On Bermuda, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued late on August 2. Due to the possibility of Harvey reaching hurricane strength, a Hurricane Watch was issued for the island 24 hours later. As Harvey moved away from the island on August 4, both the Hurricane Watch and the Tropical Storm Warning were cancelled. Impact 'Bermuda' Harvey brought heavy rainfall to Bermuda, with just over 5 inches of rain reported at the Bermuda International Airport. This rainfall caused some flooding of roads on the island. In addition, sustained winds were reported to be as high as 45 mph on the island. No fatalities were reported on Bermuda, and no damage occured from Harvey. Overall, Harvey's impacts on the island were minimal. Naming and Records When Harvey formed on August 3, it was the earliest that the eighth named storm of any Atlantic hurricane season had formed, beating the previous record held by the 1936 Atlantic hurricane season's Hurricane Eight by 12 days. This was also the fourth time Harvey was used to name a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic, and the sixth time worldwide. Due to the lack of any major effects from the storm, the name Harvey was not retired in the Spring of 2006 by the World Meteorological Organization, thus it is on the list for names to be used for the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Harvey_%282005%29